Mythical School
by LittleJRocker
Summary: The Four Celestial Lords senses danger against mankind sending their 7 Generals down to earth to Protect mankind, But Seiryuu is Missing one and so as Suzaku's… Few OC's Needed. Pairings: My Oc x OC  From UruRuki x AoiReiKai , Guardians X OCs. Soft Yaoi.


**Mythical School**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own KHR.**

**Summary: The Four Celestial Lords senses danger against mankind sending their 7 Generals down to earth to Protect mankind, But Seiryuu is Missing one and so as Suzaku's…The Clear Mist General and the Sky Knight…In the Human World There they will find Two Beings born as the Reincarnation of the Former General and Former Warrior, they were born at the same time and same place.**

**Pairing: My Oc x OC (From UruRuki x AoiReiKai), Guardians X OCs**

**Note: Some Of the OCs are From ThousandCrane-Chizuru21, UruRuki X AoiReiKai, DX-HellBurner-Air, I got Their Permissions if You Must Know.**

**Warning some contains Yaoi. (I Apologize if I have sinned and discriminated something)**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER INFORMATION<br>****  
><strong>**Full Name:****Tsurugi 'Hiruki' Matsukaze, His Last name Became Matsumoto after he gained Knowledge that his Soul is none other than Hiruki Matsumoto the Clear Mist General and a Brother to Takamori Matsumoto and Takayori Matsdumoto.**

**Nickname:****Tsurugi**

**Age:****In appearance 15, in actuality more like 3000 (as the Soul of the Former Seiryuu's Clear Mist General)**

**Gender:****Male**

**Sexuality:****None to speak of**

**Loyalty:****Heaven, always**

**Occupation:**** Hunting and killing demons**

**Other Occupation: Seiryuu's Clear Mist General.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOT QUITE NORMAL ANYMORE<br>****  
><strong>**Species: Half-****Arch Angel and Half-Demon.  
><strong>

**Special Abilities:**** Tsurugi has wings and the ability to fly. He can move at speeds most average humans can't see. He heals almost any wound instantly. He can call a sword composed entire of fire at will. He always speaks truth in some form and his voice carries that truth with it, causing most humans to immediately believe whatever he is saying. He disappears whenever he sees something he dislikes or he's angry.**

**Companion/Familiar: Snakes and Ravens**

**Celestial Lord: Seiryuu**

**Position: Clear Mist General**

**Element: Mist/Illusion**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER APPEARANCE<br>****  
><strong>**Eye Color:****in Between Ice Blue and Milky White, his pupils are Black**

**Hair Color:****Navy Blue currently**

**Height:****162 cm**

**Weight:****50kg**

**Distinguishing Marks:****Spacers in both ears and piercing running up the side of his right ear.**

**Armor: He wears a cloak just follow this Link: ./imgres?q=assassin+cloaks&hl=tl&gbv=2&biw=1440&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=s55A7JViepAdgM:&imgrefurl=.com/organization-xiii/92-182/&docid=aluz7L1xKnNPtM&w=280&h=484&ei=Mf49TrehB6vqmAXomIyfCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1188&vpy=286&dur=261&hovh=295&hovw=171&tx=110&ty=147&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=75&start=0&ndsp=40&ved=1t:429,r:27,s:0**

**Topped with this Cloak: ./imgres?q=grim+reaper&hl=tl&gbv=2&biw=1440&bih=673&tbm=isch&tbnid=e8JKz5hRnAU0WM:&imgrefurl=/screensavers/Sci-Fi_Fantasy/1886-Grim_Reaper_240x320/download&docid=tbr7qN_QxktWiM&w=240&h=320&ei=7P49TuG9CvHrmAWkpPj1Bw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1057&vpy=306&dur=450&hovh=256&hovw=192&tx=84&ty=181&page=9&tbnh=146&tbnw=110&start=207&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:207  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER PERSONALITY<br>****  
><strong>**Likes:****Peace, beauty, serenity, and Forests and all kinds Berries.**

**Dislikes:****Demons, hell spawns humans that waste their short lives, people that prey on others, injustice, war, death, lies.**

**Strengths:****Tsurugi is extremely fast, able to move quickly enough that most humans can't follow the movement. He is well trained with a sword and how to defeat his archenemies, demons. He heals quickly and is difficult if almost impossible to kill. His faith is unwavering.**

**Weaknesses:****Tsurugi cannot physically tell a lie without tasting the filth of it filling his mouth. Telling the Truth even for an Illusionist, but sometimes his Illusions can happen in reality, his Visions.**

**Common Knowledge:****Tsurugi is the first of his kind to appear on earth (as Hiruki the first archangel to descend down to earth for a mission and disappeared), and has been fighting the onslaught of demons for almost a year.**

**Secrets:****Algophobia - Fear of pain. to an extreme. Eons of freedom in Heaven has made the idea of losing that freedom and being confined a phobia for Tsurugi. Hynophobia - Fear of sleep or of being hypnotized, Tsurugi Fears being Hypnotized or losing control.**

**Personality:****Tsurugi is a strange mixture of emotions and personality traits. He adores half of what he watches humans do, loathes the other. He loves some of their food, music, art and detests the rest of it. He spends most of his time hunting demons wherever they are hiding.**

**The small amount of down time he does allow himself usually goes to watching the humans as they play out their lives. He both adores the way they embrace life and pity the waste of it. He doesn't understand why they do the things they do, and how they seem to love their lives even though they all know death is lurking just around the corner.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHARACTER HISTORY<br>****  
><strong>**Nationality:****Japanese**

**Significant Other:****None**

**History:****Hiruki was created exactly as he has always been. There was no childhood, like the humans are so fond of remembering. For as long as time was he has existed whole and complete. He wasn't always a warrior however. None of the angels were. They all started out as simpler creatures. Immature, or as close to such as a fully grown man could be. They enjoyed games in Heaven. Knew only safety and security with their Father watching over them. The High Council of angels led them through their daily activities. All was right in his world.**

**Then the demons started finding ways out of Hell. Only a few at first, but the tide of them seemed never ending. Many of the angels in Heaven found themselves being called into action against them. Their wings changed, the ability to call weapons was gifted to them. And they were trained how to handle the various monstrosities that crawled their way out of Hell. Ruki was one of the angels selected for this task. And he has made it his only goal since.**

**When demons started pouring onto Earth over a year ago, Hiruki took several of his fellow angels to try and stop them. They have been hiding among the humans since that time. Hiruki refuses to return to Heaven until the humans, his Father's beloved children, are safe once again. No matter what the cost.**

**But one day He was led astray to his friends when he saw Demons snatched away a Newborn and followed them, as he follows he found the Cavern fool of demons and faced stronger demons, as he saved the Newborn he was stabbed from behind causing a fatal wound. As his friends arrived at the scene he handed them the Newborn Human child and Bid them Farewell.**

**A Hundred years later Hiruki was Reborn as a Human with now no memories of his past. His New name is Now Tsurugi Matsukaze (Later become Matsumoto.)**

**Pats as Tsurugi: He was a boy born from Incest and was cursed that all he loves and those who are close to him will die, for years he had suffered the curse only a true love can break the curse he wears two cloaks at a time to hide his true self and what he looks like in fear he might get hurt or hurt anybody with his curse, with his parents hatred of him he ran away from home and wandered everywhere his feet would take him, if no people would accept him maybe the forest can and so he fled to the forest and live there along with the forest creature especially Snakes and Ravens and all kinds of birds and reptiles. he became a lover of nature itself.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROLEPLAY SAMPLE <strong>

**"I'm so sorry sir, we don't have any."**

**The woman behind the counter had to be a demon. She just had to be. Tsurugi glared at her over the counter, his eyes flicking from her forced smile to the display shelves behind her then back to her face. He should end her pathetic existence now. Even though he knew that no harm would come to her by his hands. She was human, no matter what the clawing need in the back of his head told him. He could feel the lack of demon taint on her, could almost touch the push of sweet innocence she possessed. He wouldn't harm her.**

**But part of him really, really wanted to. She was standing in the way of what he wanted. She was the only thing stopping him from the bliss he knew was only inches away. It had to be there. She must be lying. The world would not be complete without it.**

**He just couldn't understand what's going on. As he walks away carrying a burden on his shoulder even he Tsurugi Matsukaze a Famous Illusionist has no Idea what's going to happen, to him in the near future.**

* * *

><p><strong>+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ja! That's it for a while, I'll continue my story once I'm free from my project's Maybe one or two weeks by now since my midterm is drawing near. If you want to join just fill up the information, follow the example above. or PM Me.<strong>

**Remember Give me all the details so I can Make your OC's appearance easy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Choose Which Celestial Lord Your OC Belonged To<strong>**:**

**Seiryuu**

**Suzaku**

**Genbu**

**Byaku**

**Your Element****:**

**Sky**

**Storm**

**Mist**

**Cloud**

**Thunder**

**Rain**

**Sun**

**Are you?****:**

**Seiryuu's Generals**

**Suzaku's Knights**

**Genbu's Fighter**

**Byaku's Warriors**

**CHARACTER INFORMATION  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Loyalty:**

**Occupation:**

**Other Occupation:**

**NOT QUITE NORMAL ANYMORE  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Species:**

**Special Abilities:**

**Companion/Familiar:**

**Celestial Lord:**

**Position: **

**Element:**

**CHARACTER APPEARANCE  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Distinguishing Marks:**

**CHARACTER PERSONALITY  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Common Knowledge:**

**Secrets:**

**Personality:**

**CHARACTER HISTORY  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Nationality:**

**Significant Other:**

**History:**

**ROLEPLAY SAMPLE ****  
><strong>

**To Be Continued**

_**Please Review**_

**This is My First Time to tell you the truth Onii-chan, Nee-chan.**


End file.
